I Love You, Wait, What Did I Just Say?
by BillieJean2925
Summary: Shadow never knew love, never felt love...Until a hyperactive little hedgehog changed everything. Told mainly from Shadow's P.O.V. Shad/OC, Knux/Rouge...read to discover the other pairings. Reviews are appreciated! No pressure!
1. Bad Karma Dude!

_Summary: All of Shadow's friends have found their soul mates, and are all happy in love. Except for him. What happens, however, when a new blue hedgehog comes on the scene, and instantly falls for Shadow? Will anyone survive? Pairings- Shad/OC, Knux/Rouge, Cream/Tails, Silv/Blaze, etc, etc._

_Disclaimer/: I don't own any of the sonic characters, apart from Roxxii. My friend made her up, and told me to put her on this website. So, technically, on this website, I own Roxxii the Hedgehog and her made up family. Either way, I own part of her. Peace!:)_

_A.N/: ENJOY!!!_

* * *

**I Love You…Wait, What Did I Just Say?!**

**Mew Mew Pomegranate!!!**

**Chapter 1: "Bad Karma Dude."**

Shadow's P.O.V:

I personally hate alarm clocks. They're just little plastic boxes that ruin the interior of your bedroom. Whoever invented them was a real twat. All they do is go tick, tock, tick, tock, until your head explodes. Sometimes, just to get some peace, you either stuff it at the bottom of the drawer by your bed, or you neatly take the batteries out, and put them next to it, ready for when you need them. In my case, however, I just throw my clock out of the window. But no matter what I do, it always comes back. Even if I stomp on it, or send it in the mail to Sonic. And DON'T get me started on that infectious beeping. It goes on forever, like a freakin siren! Why do I even have one, you might be asking yourself. Well, I'll tell you why…

I don't know.

Anyway, that stupid piece of foreign tat woke me up from the best dream ever.

A dream that only I seemed to want…

**I was about to push Sonic off of a cliff.**

He was so close to the edge, I was frothing at the mouth, like a rabid hedgehog. I tried to ignore the beeping, until my ears were ringing. I swear, I could have gone insane. I threw the blasted alarm clock against the wall and chaos- speared it. The colourful alarm clock was now black, and smoke was rising out of the top, but it, still, continued beeping. I swore that the vein that was throbbing on my forehead had burst. As if my day wasn't bad enough already, the smoke set off the sprinklers and the smoke alarm! I stood in the middle of my bedroom, getting drenched, whilst the clock and the smoke alarm beeped at me evilly.

Today was going to suck.

After I'd showered, changed, eaten breakfast, done my teeth, washed the already drenched carpet, put out the smoke, and put the freakin clock in a parcel to send to Sonic's house, I set off for Tails' workshop. He, Knuckles, Sonic, Silver and I were working on the X-Tornado, you know, cleaning it, adding a few things, doing a few 'tweaks', that sort of crap. I locked my door and started walking.

I don't usually lock my door. People know better than to steal from me, but seeing as today was turning into a day of hell, I wasn't taking any chances.

I passed by Silver and Blazes' house first. I knew those two would get together, eventually. They were just going out though, no serious proposals. You know how Silver was, naïve and all. Sure, Silver and I didn't hang out much after those two got together, but I wasn't that fussed.

I could still talk to Knuckles.

Until he went and married Rouge, and got her pregnant. He and Rouge stayed at home, and had more fun than I did. Way more fun, if you understand where I'm coming from. If they didn't do that, then Rouge wouldn't be knocked up, and I and Sonic could just laugh at Knuckles, the echidna that hadn't had any, "Business" for months!

I was left with Tails and Sonic.

Tails was perfectly fine, until he asked Cream out. He still asked me over so that we can do practical things, like fix things and make stuff. I like doing that. He didn't ask me over as much, but he still did. So I was left with Sonic. Not the best duo, though kicking his sorry ass in races was fun. The look on his face was always priceless.

So clever old Tails decided that we should have a guy day, with machinery and beers.

Aah…My kind of day.

I walked up Tails' drive to his workshop, kicking stones on the way. Stones don't usually do much damage, but seeing as today was still slowly becoming the day of hell, something bad was bound to happen.

Typical me, I kicked the stone as hard as I could, and it literally left the ground, went soaring through the misty sky and made a rather large hole in the window belonging to the kind old people living next to Tails.

Ah well, they were old. I'm sure they didn't notice. Just in case they had binoculars or security cameras, I quickly ran into the workshop. I looked around cautiously, because I had very bad luck that day, so I was avoiding anything big and heavy that could turn me into road kill.

Literally.

I am a hedgehog after all.

Everyone was here already, apart from Silver. Tails was already stuck in his work, head under the bonnet of the X-Tornado, tightening some gears with his trusty screwdriver.

He goes everywhere with that thing. _Kind of spooky_.

Sonic and Knuckles were just chilling out, listening to Low by Flo Rida feat. T-Pain on the top ten film theme songs of all time ( sorry if anyone hates that song. It was the first one that came to mind!:)).

Sonic was in his black t-shirt and jeans, and his trademark running shoes, lying over two chairs, taking occasional sips from his can of Carlsberg, whilst humming along to the song, What a show off. Knuckles had draped his shirt over his chair, and was just wearing his dark blue jeans and lace-ups. He was leaning back in his chair, arms resting behind his head. Surprisingly, his chair never tipped over, as Knuckles was good at balancing.

I coughed a little to let them know that I was alive and in the room. Doing this had one problem:

I forgot that I had bad karma. 

Sonic startled, falling off of the chairs, knocking Knuckles, who tipped backwards, and landed on the floor, legs in the air, which freaked Tails out, who jumped and hit his head on the bonnet, before falling backwards and crashing into boxes full of gears and tools, and, well, you get my idea.

STUPID FREAKIN' KARMA!!!!!!

And whilst they were trying to stand back up again, I was stood in the middle of the hazardous zone. To put it into simpler words, I looked like a twat.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails stared daggers into me. Normally I'd just chaos control out of there, to avoid embarrassment. However, in my haste to leave my house that morning, _**I had left my precious emerald on the kitchen counter.**_

I hope my baby's OK. I don't usually leave her home alone. I know what you're thinking. I need a girlfriend. WAIT 'TILL I FINISH MY STORY.

So, thinking on my shifting feet, I decided to do the most random thing. I waved at them and slightly grinned. "Heh, heh, how you guys doing, heh, heh…"

We, as for my response, I had to cover my ears;

"**SSSSHHHHAAAADDDDOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

About ten minutes later, Silver arrived in a good mood, only to find Sonic cleaning up spilt beer, Knuckles picking up the chairs, Tails with an ice bag over his head, one on his leg, and one positioned under his elbow, and me standing in the corner cursing under my breath.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Silver, backing away.

"No," said Knuckles, "Shadow is just being a pain in the ass today."

Silver looked at me, so I just said, "Bad karma dude. Never have it." I sighed, turning my attention to the floor. My shoes were surprisingly interesting at that moment. Silver just shook his head at me.

"Tough shit man." He said, and went to re-open the bonnet with Tails.

We worked for two hours straight, with re-fills of beer and the radio to keep us going. We were mucking about and acting like the teenagers we used to be.

We also teased each other.

What did I do, you ask?

Well, let's just say that Sonic is hoping that pink paint washes out of blue quills. Hee hee hee.

I'm not one for soppiness, but it really did feel like nothing had ever changed between any of us. We decided to take a little break, with our old friend, the chilli dog.

Obviously, Sonic was going nuts, eating for Mobius. Watching him eat has put me off for life. Seriously, it was like watching the discovery channel, or a horror film.

Then we were just lounging around, watching people walk by, and saying hi if we knew them. Me being me, I didn't know very many people.

Sally, Julie-su and Mina sauntered by, swaying their hips a little _too_ dangerously.

Seeing Mina made my face go grey. I hate that **thing**.

Knuckles was now a very light red, seeing as he had spotted Julie-su, his ex-girlfriend. Sally winked at Sonic and he literally died on the spot.

Amy walked by, chatting to Sonia, Sonic's sister.

No duh.

They both waved at Sonic, making him look stupid as he tried to wave back, nearly falling out of his chair again. I wish I had my video camera with me. That embarrassing video would have gone straight on my website. Muah ha ha.

Cream skipped past holding a bouquet of flowers for her mother.

Yuck, flowers. Associated with love and soppy stuff. She said hi to Tails, making him as hot as the Sahara Desert, in the summer, going through a drought, whilst wearing winter clothes. I could go on forever.

Then a seven month pregnant Rouge staggered past, carrying about ten shopping bags, causing Knuckles to freak out, run over, take the bags off of her, take them across the street to their house, and then give her a lecture for lifting heavy objects and for standing up for long periods of time.

I sometimes feel sorry for Rouge. Being married to a gullible idiot like Knuckles. Still, he's, my mate, and he's happy.

I hate happy.

I told Tails that I was just going to rush home to get some things I needed. I ran up the path, turned the key in the lock and stepped inside my house…

…Only I didn't expect to see a female blue hedgehog jumping on my sofa.

* * *

A.N/: How was that? I hope it wasn't too bad!:) Reviews will be accepted, but please don't be too mean. I'm very sensitive. There will be more dialogue in the next chapter.

LOL, Shadow's got issues.

Next Chapter…"HI, I'M ROXXII. I LIKE BUBBLES."

If you didn't already realise, Roxxii, is a tad bit ditzy. You'll grow to like her, I hope…:(


	2. Hi, I'm Roxxii! I Like Bubbles!

_Chapter Two is finally up! I apologise for the wait folks, but my personal life caught up with me, and I finally have time to breathe again! Also, I was suffering from every member's worst nightmare… Severe WRITERS BLOCK. Curse the devils from the written world. I know my stories are rubbish, but the ones I've got written in my books are of much better quality. I just never have any time to finish them or type them up! So, enjoy chapter Two, and Roxxii the Hedgehog is about to be introduced! This one's for you, oneesama! Roxxii is _**NOT**_ a flippin' Mary Sue!!! Also, I know that Shadow is a bit OOC, but I don't really care._

_Disclaimer/: I don't own any of the sonic characters, apart from Roxxii, sort of. My friend made her up, and told me to put her on this website. So, technically, on this website, I partly own Roxxii the Hedgehog and her made up family. Either way, I own part of her. Peace!:)_

**Chapter 2: " HI, I'M ROXXII. I LIKE BUBBLES."**

Shadow's P.O.V:

Seriously, I'm not kidding. This midnight blue, giggling, hedgehog was jumping on my sofa. My first thought was that Sonic had eaten one too many chilidogs and had gotten the strange urge to come to my house, pick the lock and jump on my sofa. I took another look at it, and as I mentioned before, I finally realised that it was female.

Seriously, if she had just been sitting on a chair, I might have made a better first impression, but for God's sake, she was JUMPING ON MY SOFA!!!

I have sofa issues.

So, to grab her obviously distracted attention, I decided to slam the front door with a good force, to get her to stop her erratic bouncing.

Oh, wait, I was too stupid to realise that throughout the day, my karma had been, shall we say, standoffish.

I slammed the door, only to cause the girl to scream, slip off the sofa and smack her head on the arm-rest as she fell onto the wooden floor. Ouch. Generally, a knight in shining armour would rush to her aide, lift her up, place her on his noble steed or whatever and ride with her to his castle, where they would marry and live happily ever after. Well, I don't have a horse license, so a temperamental black hedgehog was all she got.

At first, she didn't move, so of course, I was thinking, oh crap, I've killed her. Then her leg twitched as I was about to go grab a shovel. I leant down and timidly poked her arm. Her eyes shot open, as a smile appeared on her muzzle. I recoiled, thinking holy shit, I've given her brain damage! I then noticed the big lump on the back of her head, nearly concealed by long, thick quills. One word came to mind.

"Ice-Pack?"

_Ten minutes later…_

Back in the living room, the girl now had a very large ice-pack held at the back of her head, whilst I sat staring at her. Who the hell was she, and why was she in my house? So, it was confrontation time.

"Who are you and how did you get in my LOCKED house?"

She simply stared at me for a minute. Then she smiled and spoke a hyper voice,

"HI, I'M ROXXII. I LIKE BUBBLES."

Okay, I thought, she's on the run from the loony bin. I sat up straighter, in case she had some kind of violent mechanism hidden in her jacket.

"Um, okay. Your name is Roxxii and you like, bubbles. But you didn't answer my other question. You know, the one where I asked, how you got in my house! The door was locked, I'm sure of it. How did you get in?"

She thought for a minute before answering;

"Well, it wasn't easy. It took up most of the morning, and I had to make half a dozen phone calls!"

Yep. Loony bin escapee. She had to be.

"Okay, well, (cough), I know how you got in my house, sort of, but I still don't understand WHY."

Roxxii seemed uncomfortable and shifted around in her seat, readjusting her ice-pack.

"Um, well, you see, uh, the reason is, uh, teehee, I forgot?" She stuttered through the sentence, ending with a very unconvincing smile. It was obviously a lie. I sighed and leaned further back into the sofa, pushing my temples with my already tense fingers.

Okay, she wasn't going to play ball. Fine, I'd get the truth out of her eventually. I can be very persuasive, and not just because of my gun collection, though that does help a little. I didn't appreciate the awkward silence.

"You're not from around here, are you Roxxii?"

She shook her head, a little too forcibly. "No, I live with my daddy and brothers."

Daddy. Okay…

" Okay, just to be clear, how old are you? Thirteen?"

Roxxii giggled and patted me on the head like a common dog.

"Nooooooooo…I'm seventeen!!!"

Well, that was a shock. She was so small! Seriously, I think Cream was at least one millimetre taller, which isn't really much, but hey, I'm making a point! The only things that made her seem her age were her clothes, her amethyst eyes, which I had to admit, were rather pleasing, and her chest. Yeah, so what? I'm a guy. We notice these sorts of things.

I awoke myself from my thoughts, only to realise that in the space of, what, 3 seconds, Roxxii had plopped herself down on her lap. I had a mental image of me jerking my knee, watching as she flew through the air. I had to bite my lip to stop from chuckling. She suddenly gasped and I tilted my head to look at her with a frown on my face.

Her head was as close to mine as it could get without physical contact. She giggled and patted me again. Woof woof, I know.

"Oopsie-daisy! You never told me your name silly!" she laughed to herself, playfully hitting my shoulder in the process. Seriously, this girl was seventeen?

I absentmindedly rubbed my sore shoulder. God, for a midget, she could sure as hell hit hard! I thought I'd have some sort of fun with her.

I attempted to speak her childish language. "Okay Roxxii, we'll play a little game."

Instant reaction.

"Ooohhh! I love games! What game is it?"

"Guess my name."

"YAY! Do I get a prize?"

"Sure…" If an old button from my winter coat counted as a flash prize.

"Okies! Uh. Is it… Brian?"

"Um, no."

"John?"

"No, that's not it."

"Spiky?"

"No jokes about my quills."

"Mark? It's Mark, right?!

"NO."

"Nigel?"

"HELL, no!"

_Two Hours Later…_

"Chris?"

"No." This girl just couldn't get a clue.

"Barney?"

"No."

"Fred?"

"No."

"Bob?"

"Yes!"

"Ooohhh, really?"

"NO!"

I was beyond the game now. I stood up from my nearly dead position and stood by a wall. The sun shone through the window, and my shadow was portrayed on the wall.

"Ooohhh! Cool trick!"

It. Was. Not. A. Trick. It was common sense. I sighed, before motioning to it.

"This is my name."

"Oh! Brick! Why didn't you say so?!"

"Not brick."

"Wall?"

"Not wall. What's on the wall!"

"Okies! Uh, big, black, blobby, thing…"

I growled in defeat.

"SHADOW! A shadow! A black silhouette caused by light hitting opaque objects. A shadow. Shadow is my name!"

"Oh. So that's what a shadow is. Huh."

"You have no idea of what I defined Shadow as, do you?"

She smiled. "None whatsoever."

Karma still hated me. I pulled Roxxii up to her feet and walked outside and she waited while I locked the door, checking twice.

"Come on giddy. Maybe my friends can help you out. They're still at Tails' place."

I wondered if they were worried about me at all. After all, I said I'd be gone for a minute. I'd bee gone for about Two hours, thirteen minutes and 28 seconds.

As we set off, I dug in my pocket for something.

"Here." I threw the button at Roxxii.

"Go crazy."

A.N/: Well, that's chapter two for you peeps. Sorry if it sucked, and I know it was shorter but chapter 3 will be much better with more characters! How'd you like Roxxii? Like I said, she belongs to member Roxxii the Hedgehog. I've probably changed Roxxii a bit too much, but she'll get smarter, I promise you. Please no haters. No snippy comments or hurtful criticisms, and please, no freakin' Mary Sue's!!!

Next chapter… "Chemical Reactions"

Will update soon!

How about pressing the review button? :)


	3. Chemical Reactions

_Here is chapter three for you anxious readers! It's quite funny, really. Nobody reviews my stories or visits them, but __less than 24 hours__ after I posted chapter two, I received __**76 hits**__ and __**47 viewers**__! Thanks to all of you that contributed to this, it means a lot! I was thinking of putting the story on hiatus, but I'll carry on for now, __**as long as there are no haters at Roxxii**__. That really does me in. So, enjoy chapter 3 that should be longer than the last!_

_Disclaimer/: I don't own any of the sonic characters, apart from Roxxii, sort of. My friend made her up, and told me to put her on this website. So, technically, on this website, I partly own Roxxii the Hedgehog and her made up family. Either way, I own part of her. Peace! :)_

**Chapter 3: "Chemical Reactions"**

Shadow's P.O.V:

What was supposed to be a quick walk to Tails' workshop became a perilous journey. Why, you may ask? I had extra baggage. By baggage, I mean an incredibly annoying, giggling hedgehog. Unsurprisingly, Roxxii was strangely fascinated with the button I had given her to keep her distracted. She was acting as immature as her obvious mental age, laughing all the way, toying with the little button, rolling it up and down the palm of her outstretched hand. That would have been fine, but she also enjoyed flipping it like a coin, or should I say, _trying_ to flip it like a coin.

Hence the reason why we took so long. Roxxii seemed to have no hand eye co-ordination what so freakin' ever. Even when she successfully flipped it, which was very rare, it would bounce off of her head or slip through her fingers and roll away somewhere. No matter where it went, Roxxii would follow it, even into the stupidest of places. I swear, this girl could not have been seventeen.

On one occasion, Roxxii successfully flipped it, only to have it fly through the air and land in a neighbour's open wheelie bin. I still think that it was trying to escape, poor thing. Yes, for an insane moment, I was feeling sorry for an old button that had been enveloped in my coat pocket for God knows how long. By the time Roxxii was out of the picture, I'd need to see a shrink. Seriously.

Typically enough, Roxxii ran over to the bin and scanned the surface for it, huffing in frustration when she couldn't find it. I thought, okay, it's gone, she'll give up, let's go. I started walking again, but turned around shortly after realising that I wasn't being followed. Roxxii was gone, but the bin was shaking. I put two and two together.

She had jumped in the bloody bin to find the bloody button.

She had to give up eventually, I thought. But, ten minutes later, her head resurfaced. I just stared at her, and it wasn't only because she had a large banana peel on her head. She had the button.

I thought two things, the first being, holy crap! The second thought was only there to try and reassure myself. There was no way she'd lose that button again.

Bad karma people!!!

We were only one minute away from the workshop when Roxxii threw it in the air, only to miss it when it descended. She watched as it casually rolled into the middle of the road.

There were three possible things Roxxii could do:

1.) Leave it in the middle of a seemingly harmless road and actually get a move on.

2.) Wait a moment, look both ways and quickly retrieve the button, getting out of the road straight away.

3.) Use no brain cells whatsoever, run into the middle of the road and pick up the button, only to notice an oncoming bus, jump out of the way a millisecond before a collision and wave at the driver and shocked passengers as they passed.

No prizes for guessing which one Roxxii chose to do. I could see the headline for tomorrow's paper:

**ESTRANGED HEDGEHOG NEARLY HIT BY BUS**

**MOBIUS' BEST BUS DRIVER SPEAKS ABOUT "THE GIRL THAT WAVED"**

Somehow, after all of the distractions, we arrived, though I desperately wished to wake up and realise that this was all a dream. No buttons, no karma, no ditsy hedgehog. Yeah, I could keep dreaming.

I led Roxxii past all of the rooms filled with assorted gizmos and gadgets that could do her serious injury. It was like her own personal playground. Bad news. This park was closed. We entered the largest part of the workshop, where I'd been hours before, only the scenery was a little different. By different, I mean newly populated by the feminine race. Cream was handing Tails his tools, who kept looking at her in a yucky lovesick way. Amy and Blaze and Amy were chatting together by the radio, that was just a step or two away from me. Amy kept trying, but failing to flirt with Sonic. It wasn't getting across to him. What. An. Idiot.

Rouge was also in their conversation, talking from the back by the door. Knuckles was now lying over two chairs, but had moved to support his wife, who was lying against his side, happily chatting away across the room, whilst nuzzling his free arm, as the other hand was placed flat, though protectively, over his future guardian. Honestly, I did not want to have to sit through this lovey-dovey crap.

Leaving Roxxii behind me to look at the door knob in fascination, I stepped forward to announce my arrival…

_Two minutes later…_

Stupid freakin' karma. Guess what happened. Let's just say that Tails had a new bandage plastered on his forehead, Cream and Amy were mopping up more beer, Silver was helping Sonic, who was screaming,

"STOP THE BLEEDING!!!"

And Blaze had to help Knuckles pick Rouge up. Stupid bachidna or echidnat or whatever crossbreed it was. Made her too freakin' fat. Silver left Sonic to his moping over the sink and thumped me on the back of the head, sighing in irritance and slight humour.

"You know, I kind of wish that you were still at home. This bad karma of yours is affecting us more than you!"

"Gee, thanks, Silver. What happened to Sonic?"

I never got my answer, seeing as I forgot about the childish hedgehog still inspecting the stupid door knob. She decided that at that moment, she was going to run forwards and scream,

"Hi peoples! Do you guys like my button? Shady gave it to me!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the hyper little hedgehog, who was currently wondering up to each of my friend's one at a time.

"My name's not ShadY. It's ShadOW." I don't think she heard me.

She ran up to Silver first.

"What's your name then?"

"Uh, Silver."

"OMG. Your name is Silver, but your fur is silver too! How cool!"

"Oh. I never noticed."

"…Kay."

Then Blaze.

"Wow, you're a cat! I love cats. Little pussy-kitties with their whiskers and their tails and their little cotton sockies!"

"Okay then. I'm a…pussy-kitty?"

"Can I pet you-"

"NO."

Then Amy.

"Ha! You're pink! Ha! That's funny!"

"Why?"

"Didn't you ever get beaten up in play school?"

"No. I didn't."

"Oh… Still, ha! You're pink!"

"………"

Then Sonic.

"Yum, is that ketchup?"

"No. It's blood."

"Eew. You know, blood isn't a good sign."

"You know, that thought never actually occurred to me."

"…Kay."

Then Tails and Cream.

"Aww! You two are adorable! A rabbit and a, um, what are you?"

"I'm a fox."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Foxes don't have two tails!"

"Well, I do!"

"Okay! No need to get in a hissy fit! You're a fox! Happy?"

"Yes!"

Then Rouge, who was still trying to balance. Roxxii gasped and pointed at Rouge's ears and stomach.

"Wow! You're a pregnant Chihuahua!"

I had to cough back a chuckle at that comment. And Rouge's face. Bloody priceless.

"Sweetie, I'm not a Chihuahua."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rouge stood up straight as her bat wings shot out at a rapid speed. That had to be enough proof.

"It's better than I thought! You're a pregnant, FLYING Chihuahua!"

Roxxii turned to look at Rouge's husband, but her jaw hit the floor when she saw him.

"Knuckles?"

"Roxxii?"

Rouge and I jumped in at the same time.

"You both know eachother?" Roxxii looked at us in amazement.

"How did you guys do that? Can you read each other's minds?"

"No." I sighed. "How do you two know eachother?"

Knuckles finally decided to speak up.

"It's a long story, so unless you have the time, which I doubt you do-What if they don't want to hear it? What if I-"

Knuckles was off in his own world, talking to himself. It's understandable. He did live like a recluse with that bloody Master Emerald. Poor guy. I still don't know how he managed to get married before the rest of us. Honestly, did you expect him to be first?

While Knuckles was contemplating what to say, I had sat down in my original chair to listen to what he had to say. The others all had the same idea, all getting comfortable. Even Tails left for a moment, only to return with a big bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Hello? People?! This is Knuckles we were talking about. It wasn't exactly going to be a blockbuster worth five stars. It would be Knuckles trying to remember past events, telling them in a stuttering tone, probably forgetting what he was saying and repeating 'um' and 'oh' and 'wait a minute, I know this' as we'd sit, falling asleep.

I regained my alert status, only to be winded by a weight on my lower torso and lap. Almost as if I was being sat on…

"Roxxii, get off."

"No, you're comfy!"

"Well, I don't appreciate being used as a chair."

"I like to think of it as a big, fluffy cushion."

"I hope you're not referring to my fluffy." _(You know, that fluff on his chest!)_

"Nope, but your fluffy is soooooooo cute! Can I stro-"

"NO."

"You're no fun." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest like a little kid.

"I'm glad I DON'T amuse you."

Knuckles cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Roxxii, " he said, "Don't you want to tell the story as well, seeing as you're largely included?"

"Nope, that's why I like listening to it, 'cos it's all about me!"

"Fine. Well, it all started when…"

_A.N/: Sorry folks, but since chapter four is still in the operating theatre getting some work done, I thought I'd leave you on a tiny cliff-hanger. I'd really appreciate it if someone else, maybe two someone else's could review. I'll know that more people actually want this story to continue. Thanks to all the members that have reviewed and put me, or my story on their favourites and alerts!!! Hugs and kisses to all of you's! No haters on snide comments, and let me and my BFF know what you think of Roxxii!_

_Next chapter… _"Poor Little Rich Girl"

_Hope that doesn't give too much away! Read and review!_

_Chapter four coming soon! _


End file.
